


But Wonwoo Did

by rosydoky



Series: writing warmups that were worth posting [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Not Lovers Not Friends, Sleepy Cuddles, Somewhere in between, Thunderstorms, Writing on Skin, just a little diddy!, skinny love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosydoky/pseuds/rosydoky
Summary: They inhabit grey colored skies, it's become their temporary home.





	But Wonwoo Did

**Author's Note:**

> HUHHHHHH.... been loving some SeokWoo lately so i thought i'd dabble a bit. will probably write something with more substance eventually hehe but here's a little writing warmup i did! just a little baby! breaking my accidental ao3 hiatus. 
> 
> twitter: @boolesbian

The thunderstorm that lives inside his chest could put the one that drones on outside his window to shame. It tears through his mind, destroying every thought about love he’s ever known to be true, uprooting the home he found in solitude. 

Wonwoo hadn’t meant to fall in love, hadn’t meant to let his heart need someone as desperately as he needed Seokmin. He hadn’t meant to love the way Seokmin bit his lip when he was concentrated, or the way his cheeks twitched when he sang a particularly high note, the way he came back down from the note with a look of relief on his face, as if he’d been dying to get it out. He hadn’t meant to love his urgency to love him, how Seokmin took him into his arms and wrapped him in his warmth, as if he’d been created to do so. 

But Wonwoo did, he fell hard and fast, like the rain pounding against the roof of his tiny home. 

There is no certainty in their relationship, no labels or finality. They aren’t boyfriends. They aren’t lovers. They are just themselves, Seokmin and Wonwoo, living in the space between friendship and more. Wonwoo thinks it’s safer that way, he finds comfort in they grey area. 

He thinks it’s easier to be in love but to not admit it, he draws words onto Seokmin’s back as they lay in each other’s arms. Seokmin can probably read them, but even if he does understand all the things Wonwoo has left unsaid, he doesn’t pry anyways. Seokmin is good like that, Seokmin is good in every way. 

Seokmin pretends Wonwoo doesn’t confess his love for him with gentle fingers drawing characters into his back, Wonwoo pretends he doesn’t hear the way Seokmin’s heart beats, pretends he doesn’t know it’s for him. They live comfortably like this, he thinks.  

Except when they don’t. When the words get stuck in the back of their throats, so close to being yelled from the rooftops, held back by the rules they’d both set without even discussing them. It’s easier this way, they convince themselves, it’s easier. 

It’s easier because if they love in secret, there will never be a breakup to mourn. There will be missed text messages and short voicemails, there will be bumping into each other at their favorite coffee shop after weeks apart and pretending like they don’t know each other’s orders by heart. There will be the gentle, painful, drift, like love notes taken by the wind. It will hurt, but they will pretend it doesn’t. There’s no need to hurt when you were never in love. 

But Wonwoo did, love him. He loved him in a way he didn’t think he ever could, frightening and all consuming. He loved his gentle nature and sensitive heart, wiping away tears after late night Disney movie marathons. He loved how easy it was to love him, even if he’d never admit it. 

He pulls Seokmin closer, the younger boy doesn’t even stir from his sleep. Wonwoo closes his eyes and listens to the rain. He thinks they can stay like this for a little longer. 

He’s not ready to let go, but he’s not sure if he’s ready to hold on either. 


End file.
